The present invention generally relates to the field of anti-theft security and, more particularly, to methods and systems of preventing theft using biometric data and radio frequency identification.
Vehicles, software, and other types of items are subject to a risk of being misappropriated by unauthorized personnel. For example, someone might try to steal a vehicle by hard wiring a system to bypass the starting mechanism. Or someone might try to illegally gain access to a software program by cracking its software encryption. The problem of theft is widespread, as evidenced by the well-known theft of automobiles and small arms, and the compromise of sensitive data on computer systems. One of the problems with traditional anti-theft mechanisms is that they do not verify the owner or designated operator of the protected item.